This invention relates to a network system including a traffic information aggregating apparatus and a monitor server, and more particularly to a technique of aggregating traffic information.
A conventional traffic information monitoring system includes a router, a traffic information aggregating apparatus, and a monitor server. The traffic information aggregating apparatus is connected to the router. The monitor server is connected to the traffic information aggregating apparatus.
The router transmits traffic information to the traffic information aggregating apparatus. The traffic information aggregating apparatus receives the traffic information from the router and stores the received traffic information in the form of a file. Upon traffic information request from the monitor server, the traffic information aggregating apparatus transmits a file of requested traffic information to the monitor server.
It should be noted that the traffic information aggregation is disclosed in Internet Draft of IPFIX Aggregation by Dressler et al, dated Dec. 20, 2005.